


Fanart for 'Outsiders'

by skargasm



Series: Outsiders [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe, BAMF Chris Argent, BAMF Isaac Lahey, BAMF Peter Hale, BAMF Stiles, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Graphic Description, Left Hand Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Multi, Murder Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: This will contain the (very) amateur fanart I do for my proposed fic 'Outsiders'. Some of them may constitute spoilers, others may just be the visuals I used to help me write the story as I go along. I will try to highlight potential spoilers if I can.Stiles has lost everything – a rival Pack has come to Beacon Hills and caused mayhem and destruction. Scott is unwilling/unable to handle the darkness that is overtaking the territory, clinging to the belief that there can be a peaceful resolution. But Stiles is prepared to live in the dark if it means revenge.But he is not alone. He is not the only one who has lost someone, not the only one who sees what needs to be done. And the outsiders create a formidable Pack of their own, thirsty for vengeance, and prepared to do whatever it takes.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Outsiders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863025
Comments: 31
Kudos: 128
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winterlynne_Norvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlynne_Norvic/gifts).



> Huge thanks to Winterlynne_Norvic who steered me towards PicsArt which is helping make things SO much easier!
> 
> * * *

This is the main banner - it came from a couple of ideas smushed together from Mephistopholes and TummySassandAss, so thank you very much, both of you xx

[ ](https://imgur.com/rnuCz33)

* * *


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constitutes spoilers for the prologue
> 
> * * *

There had been losses on both sides

[ ](https://imgur.com/CE9opjg)


	3. What's the name for Chris and Isaac as a couple?

Chisaac? Isaris? Let me know please!

[ ](https://imgur.com/7fjXKZT)


	4. Chris and Isaac dancing in the club....

Visual I was working to for chapter 2

[ ](https://imgur.com/zTo7hik)


	5. Aiden and Ethan

This was the imagery I had in my head for Chapter 5

[ ](https://imgur.com/upWHV7S)


	6. Anyone who had a heart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's next?

[ ](https://imgur.com/CYXWpbX)


	7. When i close my eyes, when I look your way, when I hear you say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali and Stiles **will** face off
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really a spoiler if you've been reading the fic, but if you haven't then warning.
> 
> * * *

Stiles finally gets to face off against Kali

[ ](https://imgur.com/U36F0CX)

* * *


	8. Home to Roost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: chapter includes major character death, gore, desecration of a corpse - yeah, I was in a bad mood!

Scott's inaction comes back to haunt him. 

I had zero sleep last night so am feeling slightly vicious. I apologise - normally I would never kill this person!

[ ](https://imgur.com/Hw2XIYH)


	9. I sense an atmosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide which one of these I liked the most so I thought I'd post them both. This is for Outsiders chapter 7
> 
> * * *

First one is 'softened' and darkened

[ ](https://imgur.com/iTQSXWr)

but then I liked the harder look of this one

[ ](https://imgur.com/6Ber7dY)

I also really liked the side eye that Theo seems to be giving Mason and Liam LMAO 


	10. Welcome to your Evisceration

This is probably the penultimate banner for Outsiders - Kali, Peter and Stiles

[ ](https://imgur.com/Ua7qEmR)


	11. The End

This is the image I had in my mind as I wrote the epilogue: Peter may be feeling sad, but look what he's got waiting for him?

[ ](https://imgur.com/K7RXz3A)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Outsiders: Gift Giving can be Reciprocal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723966) by [Winterlynne_Norvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlynne_Norvic/pseuds/Winterlynne_Norvic)




End file.
